Harry Potter and the Last Quest
by Papercut04
Summary: Post HBP. After 7th year Harry goes to Grimmauld place to train and begin his search for the horcruxes, what will be revealed when someone very unexpected shows up and reveals some interesting news about the power the dark lord knows not....HH RL GN
1. Happy Times and Sad Memories

**Harry Potter and the last Quest**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Times and Sad Memories**

The first week and a half of summer vacation had been miserable for Harry Potter, to say the least. He was being torn apart inside and felt dead. During the little sleep that he could get Harry was plagued by nightmares of the deaths of everyone he cared for. The pain was even affecting him physically; he was getting skinnier and woke up with a bloody nose more than once. Harry's magic was going haywire sometimes things around his room would just burst into flames and before he could even get his wand out they had already extinguished and left no residue, which left Harry to question whether or not he was just hallucinating.

Harry had been trying to occupy his time with reading books on very advanced spells, hexes, and jinxes, but some days he couldn't concentrate and instead just laid on his bed and drifted in and out of consciousness. He wore the fake horcrux around his neck as a reminder of his failure. He had been eating little, about once a day. He still carried his invisibility cloak with him whenever he went outside his room, though that was rarely, it was the closest thing he could get to a reminder of Dumbledore. Only when Harry was sleeping did he not have his wand with him, he had become nearly as paranoid as Mad-eye moody.

There was no word on whether Hogwarts was to remain open or not, but Harry hoped it would. Harry had stuck with his decision and was not going back to school this year. According to Ron and Hermione they were not going either, but Harry doubted Ron had asked his mum and dad yet.

"Boy, time for breakfast" bellowed a voice from downstairs. Harry decided that he ought to go down and grab a meal, the last time he had eaten was lunch yesterday.

"I'll be right there" Harry yelled bitterly.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to hear his uncle say with white hot anger: "don't you _ever_ use that tone with me!"

He paid no attention to Vernon, grabbed a paper plate and piled some eggs and bacon on his plate and walked off. "You get back here this instant!" Vernon yelled.

Harry was suddenly alight with anger and said with a calm, but icy voice: "Why? What are you going to do? Just scream and yell? Because I am through with that. You do not tell me what to do." Vernon's eyes grew wide and Harry noticed the mental battle going on within Vernon on whether or not to retaliate. He settled with a glare and the anger was replaced on Harry's face with the same blank expression that he had been wearing for the past two weeks.

Sitting down on his bed Harry ate his breakfast hungrily. Today was one of the days Harry was able to concentrate on reading so, once he was finished he dropped his paper plate and fork in the garbage and continued reading about a peculiar spell that would create two images of you if performed right, but it was a very advanced level of magic and could only be performed by very powerful wizards or witches. The spell was called _projectres _and Harry made a mental note to try and learn that once he turned seventeen, which would be in a about a month and a half. There was also another addition onto that spell that required an even higher level of magic and it made it so the real person and his doubles could all cast spells, this spell was called _magickes conjur_.

After finishing the chapter in his book he was reading Harry set down the book and got in a meditative position to practice occlumency. He had become determined to learn occlumency after his duel with Snape. Snape was able to read his mind and parry every curse he tried. Just after a week and a half Harry was making more progress than when Snape was teaching him. Harry emptied his mind of emotions and worked on forcing up a wall until he was suddenly interrupted by an owl he recognized as pig, Ron's owl.

Pig landed on his desk and stuck out his leg. Harry detached the letter from the owl's leg and then it flew into Hedwig's cage and got a drink of water. Opening the letter Harry recognized Ron's writing immediately. He read:

Dear Harry,

Bill and Fleur's wedding is in two weeks. Mum is ecstatic and is going nuts to make everything perfect. Ginny isn't too happy about it, but she's dealing with it pretty well. See you soon.

Ron

"They're coming to get me!" Harry thought frantically, but calmed down and didn't let himself get too excited.

Later that day Harry made sure that most everything was packed in his trunk besides his invisibility cloak, some clothes, and a few books.

Sure enough three days later Harry saw a black car pulling up in front of his aunt and uncle's house and saw a tall red-haired man step out with two other men he didn't recognize. Harry threw the rest of his things in his trunk besides his invisibility cloak and wand, grabbed his trunk, and hurried down stairs. This time Harry told his aunt and uncle beforehand, so they made sure not too answer the door.. Harry walked to the door and opened it a crack and saw Mr. Weasley standing there.

"Are you ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not yet. What is your dearest ambition?" Harry asked.

"Ah…yes, I almost forgot to do this. To find out how airplanes stay up. Now, what form does your patronus take?"

"Good, a stag."

"Good, shall we go?"

"Yes." Harry stepped out of his aunt and uncle's house and was not saddened at all at the knowledge that he would never be setting foot in that house again. He turned on his heel and muttered a quick goodbye to his 'family' if you could call them that; then walked out hoping to never see them again. Harry handed his trunk to one of the men and climbed into the surprisingly large car followed by Mr. Weasley and the two aurors. Harry looked back one last time at what he once called home.

Harry arrived at the Weasley's and was greeted by hugs and hand shakes. On the way they had picked up Hermione, so the trio was reunited once again. Bill's werewolf wounds had improved considerably, but still were not close to healed. It was obvious Harry and Ginny were not dating because Ginny seemed to be growing more and more distant from him. They still talked like normal for the most part, Harry pushed a little bit to get the message clear that they were through.

A week and a half passed and suddenly the wedding was upon them. The wedding went very smoothly and then came the after party. Everyone was enjoying themselves and drinking mead, Fred and George had gotten the weird sisters to play at the wedding. The party continued into the wee hours of the morning and everyone had a great time, including Harry.

The next day Harry awoke to a bright light in his eyes, after a few moments he realized it was the sun. Harry began to get out of bed when he sensed another presence in the room. He quickly drew his wand while putting on his glasses. After he realized it was just Ron he put his wand away and asked: "What are you doing up so early?"

"Harry, it's not early," Ron began, "it's three in the afternoon. Mum told me to bring you up lunch."

"Oh, thanks." Ron began to walk out of the room when Harry said: "Wait."

"What?"

"Did you really ask your mom about staying out of school and helping me?"

"Well…not exactly."

"I didn't think so. You don't have to, you know."

"Harry, there's no way you are going to keep me and Hermione from helping you, besides we don't even know that school's going to open again."

"Alright, but you've got to talk to her."

"Ok, oh, here's your lunch." Ron said handing him a plate. Harry picked at his lunch and became uninterested after about ten minutes. He was bulking back up a little bit, because Mrs. Weasley was making him eat at every meal and have snacks in between.

Once Harry was finished he headed downstairs. He said good afternoon to everyone and found out that Bill and Fleur already left and went to a wizarding resort in the Bahamas. Harry played a short Quidditch game with Hermione and Fred on his team, and played against Ron, Ginny and George; in which Harry's team won. He went back inside and started to read a book on recognizing magics as Dumbledore did with the cave. After a little while he did his occlumency exercises for about two hours, and then went back to reading.

It was around 8:00 P.M. everyone had already had dinner and Harry was reading again when he heard a shout of excitement come from downstairs. He leapt up to see what it was about and ran downstairs to see Hermione staring at an edition of the evening prophet.

When everyone was in the room Hermione said with excitement: "The Board of Governors has decided that Hogwarts should stay open!"

"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now you three can finish your education." Looks of guilt crossed Harry, Hermione, and Ron's faces. "What's wrong with you three?" Mrs. Weasley didn't miss a thing.

Harry gathered up the courage and decided he would be the first to reply. "Mrs. Weasley I'm not going back to school I have very important things that I have to attend to. They are things that Dumbledore and I were working on before he…he passed. Ron and Hermione have something to say as well." She looked shocked at Harry's revelation, but regained her composure and looked to Ron and Hermione expectantly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but Harry must and we must go with him," Hermione said looking guilty.

"Hermione, Harry I'm sorry to hear that. I can't say whether you go or not, but I must strongly discourage you from not going to school. But Ron, You Are Not Going!"

"Mum, yes I am, I have too." Ron said with determination.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Yes I Am Mum!"

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOU'RE EDUCATION!"

"Mum I have to help Harry" Ron cooled off and decided to take a different approach. Looked at Harry and received a nod, "Mum, Harry is the one who is chosen to defeat Voldemort. There was a prophecy made 17 years ago and he is the one who was chosen to kill Voldemort."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley scoffed, but they noticed as everything started to connect, she fell back into an armchair and sagged, Harry had never seen her look so broken before.

"It's true Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to put Ron or Hermione in more danger than they have to be, but they will follow me even if I tell them not to, so please just let them come along."

"Al-alright, he can go, but you must promise me that you three will come back safe."

"We will Mrs. Weasley, we will" Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley stayed in the chair until after the trio went upstairs.

Once upstairs in Ron's room they began talking. "Well glad to get that over with" Ron said.

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione both agreed.

"So when are we going to start looking for the horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Well we need to train and study before we go, so I was thinking that after my birthday about two and a half to three months," Harry replied.

"Ok" Ron and Hermione replied.

"Where will we go after your birthday?" Hermione asked

"I was thinking Grimmauld place. It will be good to use as a headquarters and a good place to train. After our training we need to go to Godric's Hollow, as I have said before."

"And after that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know yet, it depends on what we find at Godric's Hollow."

"Alright" said Ron yawning, "Well I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Yeah, that would be best," Hermione said.

"Ok, so will I."

Everyone said goodnight, Hermione went down into Ginny's room, and they entered the world of dreams.

The month before Harry's Birthday went by in a rush. Harry spent a lot of his time reading and got through ten books by his birthday. He had been making more progress in his occlumency and had begun teaching Ron and Hermione. They had been playing Quidditch a little while everyday, to keep their reaction time quick, and surprisingly Hermione was getting better and beginning to actually enjoy Quidditch. Ron and Hermione had been spending some of their time dueling, while being coached by Harry. Ginny had been speaking less and less with Harry and they were clearly in an only friendly relationship.

Harry awoke to a noise and someone yanking open the curtains in the room. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Hermione and Ginny standing there and saying Happy Birthday. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and he was still sleeping like a log. Once Hermione and Ginny had left, Harry got up and got dressed. It wasn't until after Harry had picked up one of his trainers and tossed it at Ron to wake him up did Harry realize there was another owl in the room besides Hedwig and pig. He observed the official looking owl then walked over and took the letter that was attached to its leg. Harry noticed the Ministry seal on the letter and opened it. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

On the 31st of July, at 8:17 A.M. you turned the age of seventeen and by decree number 23 of the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, you have now come of age and can perform magic out of school. You also can sign up for your apparition test at any time.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Majalda Hophirk

_Legal use of magic office _

_Ministry of Magic_

"Yes!" Harry thought. "Can I really do magic out of school now?" he asked himself in disbelief. "Well, might as well test it out". _'Aguamenti'_ he said pointing his wand at Ron's face because he didn't wake up when he threw his trainer at him.

"Agh!" Ron said sitting up. Harry stopped the charm and put his wand away quickly. "Agh! Harry, what the hell!"

"You wouldn't wake up" Harry said suppressing a laugh.

"That's no reason to douse somebody with water."

"Oh, it isn't?" Harry said looking innocent. He then pulled his wand back out and quickly muttered a drying charm.

"_Thanks_" Ron said suppressing a laugh himself.

"No Problem" Harry replied not being able to hold in his laughter any longer.

After Harry and Ron were finished getting ready they went downstairs and Harry was wished a Happy Birthday by everyone there. Once they sat down for breakfast Mrs. Weasley said: "Oh, Ron, Harry when do you two want to take your apparition test. Arthur says there is a test tomorrow. Do you want to take the test then?"

"Sure," they both replied.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It is in the ministry building; you two can just go in with Arthur and take it then. Then _if_ you pass you can just apparate back." She replied. "And I know both of you will pass," she added hastily.

Harry spent most of day reading. It wasn't until the evening that he stopped for the day. He walked down the stairs for dinner to find people bustling around. The Weasleys excluding Charley, Percy, and Bill were there. Also, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Kingsley Shacklebolt were there. He was surprised that he hadn't even heard them arrive. He was first noticed by Lupin and Tonks who were sitting together in a chair next to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" They said getting up and greeting him.

Everyone there turned at Tonks and Lupin excited statement. The people who hadn't yet wished Harry a Happy Birthday did and they sat down for dinner. After dinner they all had some of Mrs. Weasleys excellent cake. Then it was time to open presents. Harry got a book on Quidditch from Ron, a very old looking book on complicated ancient spells from Hermione. From Lupin and Tonks Harry got a book entitled Apparition and How to do it Quietly and a various assortment of sweets. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got Harry a snitch that was enchanted so the farthest away from the holder it would go was twenty feet. Fred and George gave Harry a good-sized box of their products. Moody gave Harry a new improved sneakascope and from Kingsley, Harry got the new auror training guide, which included how to become an auror, the tests that they have to go through and spells they have to know.

Harry thanked everyone gratefully and the party didn't continue for much longer. When everyone else was busy cleaning up Harry saw Lupin standing by himself and he went over to talk to him. "Remus," Harry began getting his attention.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is anyone staying at Grimmauld Place?"

"No, but it is still used as headquarters, so every once in a while someone will stay there and there is almost always someone there."

"Ok, thanks."

"Why?"

"Just curious Ron, Hermione, and I are going to stay there for a while."

"Is there any particular reason why?"

"No we just wanted to stay there for a little while to practice new spells and such."

"Well, alright, there's something I have to show you when you get there. When will you three be arriving at Grimmauld place?"

"We were thinking either tomorrow or the day after."

"Alright, I suppose I will see you there, and don't worry since you are the true owner you will be allowed in and you are now the Secret Keeper for the house."

"Ok," Harry said, feeling nauseous as to why he was now the secret keeper of the house. "See you Remus."

"Good luck on your apparition test Harry."

After saying good-bye to everyone Harry said good night to the Weasleys and Hermione and went to bed.

Harry awoke bright and early the next morning, anxious for his test. He showered and got dressed, and then seeing Ron was still asleep he wanted to be quiet so he thought 'Accio sheets'. The covers flew off of Ron, but he stayed asleep. 'Arctigo' He thought. Cold air burst From Harry's wand and surrounded Ron, he quickly sat up looking around while shivering.

Ron saw Harry and said: "Stop that!" Harry stopped and Ron glared at him. "Why have you been playing pranks on me?"

"Because it's fun,"

"Yeah, fun for you."

"Plus, it's time to get up and ready for our apparition tests." Ron's face went white at these words.

"Oh, yeah" he gulped.

"Don't worry about it Ron, you've apparated already."

"Yeah, but this is a lot of pressure."

"Just don't worry, and get ready. We have to leave in thirty minutes."

"Alright" he said looking a little better.

"Yes! I can't believe we both passed" Ron said. He and Harry had just taken their apparition tests. They had just apparated back and were walking up to the front door of the Burrow. "Mum is going to be so happy and now the twins won't pick on me because I can't apparate."

"Yeah, now we can go almost anywhere in an instant." Harry said smiling.

They opened the door to Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. She beamed at them and asked: "So, you both passed?"

"Of course" Ron said beaming right back at her. Mrs. Weasley got up and engulfed them both in a backbreaking hug.

Harry and Ron apparated upstairs into the hallway outside Hermione's room and knocked on her door. She opened it up and looked at them. "So?" She asked.

"So, what?" Harry asked.

"Did you two pass?"

"Well...Yes" Ron replied.

"Great!"

"So, when are we going to Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think we should go tonight. We can apparate right outside and...Now that I'm the secret keeper we'll be able to get in without trouble." Harry said glumly.

"Wait...You're the secret keeper?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, because of...what happened."

"Oh, right..." Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared outside Number 11 Grimmauld place under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry looked at the space between Number 11 and Number 13 and thought 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place'. As the house appeared in between 11 and 13, Harry felt very nauseous; it made him think of Sirius.

"Let's go in," Harry said weakly. "Lupin knows we're arriving." They walked up and rang the door bell. After about thirty seconds the door opened a crack and saw Lupin looking through.

Lupin through the door open and hurried them in. "It's good to see you three." He said smiling.

"It's good to see you too." Harry replied. He looked around and realized he was lucky that Mrs. Black's portrait didn't hear them arrive.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" He asked them.

"Sure," they replied.

When they went into the kitchen Tonks was there and they all greeted her. After getting something to eat they talked for a little while then went to bed. Harry was staying in the master bedroom, while Ron got the room the twins were using last time they stayed there, which was on the same landing as the master bedroom. Lastly, Hermione was staying in the room she and Ginny had stayed in last time they were there, which was on the landing below Ron and Harry's rooms.

Harry walked into the master bedroom and felt a stab of sadness. The room was once Sirius's and it was hard to bear. He tried to clear his when he lay down, but he still didn't fall asleep for a couple of hours. That night of sleep was very far from peaceful and when he awoke the next morning he was quite tired.

_A/N-_ There's the first chapter. hoped you liked it. Please read and review,


	2. Training at Grimmauld Place and Emotions

**Chapter 2**

**Training at Grimmauld Place and Emotions gone haywire**

Harry awoke in the morning very tired. He had tossed and turned all night with dreams of Sirius falling through the veil. It was about 6 O' clock when he got up. He showered, got dressed and went down into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen Harry realized he wasn't the only one awake.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said. She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning," Harry replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not good, I was having dreams of...him."

"I thought you might, being back in his house must be quite a shock for you." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it is." Normally Harry would get mad that someone was trying to pry, but with Hermione he felt like he could tell her, after all she was his best friend.

"Do want some coffee?"

"Sure" he replied feeling better having told someone. She poured him a cup and he sat down opposite her. After taking a few gulps he got up and started cooking breakfast. He made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Harry just finished cooking when everyone else started to wake. Hermione helped him cook a little bit and the talking helped him forget about his dreams.

Lupin was the first one down into the kitchen once breakfast was ready, followed by Tonks. Ron didn't come down until everyone else was done eating, and he looked very tired. Once the smell of food hit him he woke right up.

While everyone was talking in the kitchen Harry decided to look around the house. Harry walked into the room where they had to get rid of the doxies the summer before his fifth year. He was looking around when he came across the tapestry he and Sirius looked at of his family. He saw Sirius Black and above his picture was burned. Then he looked over and saw Regulus Black, and it hit him. Regulus Black was R.A.B.

Harry opened up a photo album and flipped through a few pages. There it was his full name, Regulus Adorphus Black. He tossed the photo album aside and hurried down the stairs. He called Ron and Hermione outside the kitchen and told them what he found out.

"That's brilliant Harry." Hermione said. "He does fit the profile. This info will give some insight into whether or not the horcrux was destroyed."

"Yeah, I know, but we'll deal with that in a couple of months, we've got training to do right now." Harry replied.

"Alright, so are we going to start today?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, get changed into some loose clothes and meet me down here in five minutes."

Ron and Hermione went upstairs, while Harry went into the kitchen. He saw Lupin and said: "Remus, what did you want to show me when I arrived here? You mentioned something about it at my birthday party."

"Oh, yes" Lupin began. "I wanted to show you a new room that I just found a few weeks ago. It's very similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts."

"Where is it?"

"Follow me" Lupin said walking out of the kitchen. He walked into the front room then down a flight of stairs, he took a right and they came to a dead end. Lupin pointed to a section of wall and said: "There it is all you have to do is the same as what you with the room of requirement."

"This is great" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Harry, I have to ask you. What will you three be doing?"

Harry sighed; he knew he would have to answer truthfully sooner or later. "We are going to be training for the fight against Voldemort. I...I am the one who has to fight him, in the end. I am the only one who can destroy him." He knew he shouldn't say anything to anyone, Dumbledore asked him not to, but he trusted Remus completely and didn't want to lie to him.

"I had a feeling that you were a key person in the fight against Voldemort. Now, I just know how much so." Remus said with some surprise. "Don't you worry though; I know you can beat him. I know you can." He said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said smiling.

"Harry, you don't have to call me Remus anymore, call me Moony."

"Alright I will Moony. Oh hell, I have to meet Ron and Hermione upstairs." Harry said hurrying down the hallway and up the stairs.

When Harry got upstairs Ron and Hermione were already there waiting. "Hey guys," he said. "Follow me." They followed him downstairs.

They met up with Moony for a second. "Hey, Tonks and I have some work to do, I don't know if we'll be back tonight. Moody and Shacklebolt should be stopping in tonight and Arthur said he might pop in. I'll see you later."

They said goodbye and Harry led them to the room. "This room is just like the room of requirement. It will suit all of our training needs. So, let's go in." Harry thought: 'I need a place where we train magically and physically, with many books and objects that will help us.' He passed in front of the wall three times and a door appeared.

Harry opened the door to a room bigger than the great hall. The sight was amazing, the room was about twice the size of the great hall, there was an indoor track, the walls were lined with books, there was a small swimming pool, there were weights, foam mats, and there were many objects for summoning during a duel. "Wow" was all he could say. There was a banner at the other end of the room which read: 'Welcome to the Atrium Master Potter.' He looked at the bookshelves and noticed that there were books that looked like they were ancient and other books that looked brand-new.

"So..." Hermione began, "What do we do first?"

"I was thinking we could practice some spells first, I've found some advanced magic hexes, spells, and jinxes. We could practice an advanced reduction hex called _Tramptago, _it's pretty hard to perform, so let's give it a try."

"Alright", they both replied.

Harry thought of a pile of bricks and the room made a pile of bricks appears near one of the far walls. He looked at them and said "_Accio bricks_", the pile of about twenty bricks came floating over to them. "Ok, we'll practice on these bricks, a stand appeared and Harry set out three bricks. I'll go first." Harry concentrated hard and then shouted "_Tramptago_!" The brick moved a few inches, but didn't break. "Damn." He said shaking his head.

"Don't be mad Harry, that's advanced magic, the fact that you can use that spell the slightest bit, means that you are good. Plus, after some practice I bet you will master it." Hermione said, cheering him up some. "Now I guess I'll try. _Tramptago_!" The brick moved less than Harry's and did not break either."

"Good job Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks," she replied blushing. "Now, it's your turn Ron."

"Yep, _Tramptago!_" the brick moved less than both Harry's and Hermione's and did not break.

"Good job Ron" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

The three practiced the advanced reduction hex, for anther forty five minutes and Harry was the only one to successfully crush his brick. Ron and Hermione had managed to break theirs, but Harry crushed his into dust.

After that, they went for a mile jog around the track and surprisingly none of them had to walk. Then, they did some workouts with the weights.

After the physical training they worked on wordless spells and after about a half an hour Harry was able to complete one spell, which was _stupefy_. Then, after another half hour Ron was able to perform a _Wingardium Leviosa _spell wordlessly. They were all tired afterwards, so they went up stairs to get something to eat.

They got upstairs and nobody was there besides them. They ate their lunch and relaxed a bit, then after letting the food settle they went back downstairs to the training room. Harry thought the same thing as last time and they went in.

"Let's work on our accuracy," Harry said as a few of the bricks hovered in air. "Use any spells you want, after ten hits the bricks will fall to the ground." They started, '_Tramptago' _The spell hit the brick dead center, Harry began firing off random curses and his brick was the first to drop, Hermione's and Ron's dropped at about the same time. "Alright let's try moving targets." The bricks rose again and began revolving; he decided to make it fifty hits before they fell. They began and about one in five of Harry's spell's hit there mark, Harry tried to use wordless spells as much as possible. After about fifteen minutes his brick dropped followed soon after by Ron's and Hermione's.

They continued for an hour more working on spells and accuracy. Harry and Hermione headed upstairs to read while Ron stayed down to play Quidditch against some holograms the room created for them. As Hermione and he entered the black library Harry thought of something he had forgotten to try. _'Projectres_' he muttered and suddenly a copy of himself was right next to him. "Ugh Hermione" she was absorbed in the many titles of books that surrounded them. He cleared his throat and she turned and her jaw dropped.

"Wha...How did you do that Harry?"

"I don't know, I used a spell called projectres..."

"Projectres, also known as the clone spell, if performed correctly can create a double of the caster. But it takes someone extremely powerful to cast it and if not performed correctly can cause severed limbs. Did you even know about that part of it Harry?"

He looked sheepish. "Harry, please try and be more careful, we can't have you kill yourself or become seriously injured because...because..." she trailed off.

Harry assumed she was talking about the prophecy and began to get riled up. "Because why? Because then there won't be anyone to defeat Voldemort if I die? Is that it, is that all I am? A weapon?"

Hermione looked deeply hurt. "Harry don't put words in my mouth, that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say, what could you have been about to say?"

"I was going to say because there are people that care about you and we don't want you hurt, I don't want you hurt!"

Harry was being stubborn. "Well, that's pretty much inevitable Hermione! I have to fight Voldemort and his death eaters. Do you expect me to remain unscathed?"

"NO! That's why Ron and I are here." She was beginning to cry. "But, I just...I just..." Hermione didn't finish her sentence and stormed out of the room.

"Great job Potter" Harry said as he sagged back in a chair. He cast a silencing and locking charm on the door and began to shout. "Since I'm miserable, do I have to make everyone around me miserable as well? You just made your best friend run out of the room crying all because she was worried about you!" A sofa in the room exploded sending stuffing and other materials everywhere.

"What is wrong with me, I just made Hermione cry! She's one of my best friends and the girl I'm in love with!" Wait, did he just say that? No, he couldn't have, right? She was his best friend, rational, intelligent, pretty... His thoughts trailed off. 'Do I actually have feelings for my best friend?' Harry fell back into an armchair and sat there, it was a few hours before he finally left.

Harry walked down the hall and timidly up to Hermione's room. He could hear light sobs; he knocked on the door, but received no answer. He knocked again and heard the door unlock and creak open slightly. He peered in, but couldn't see anything. He nervously pushed the door open more and saw a red eyed Hermione curled up on her bed. "Hermione," he received no reply. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I overreacted." Still no reply, he approached the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hermione, I shouldn't have said those things, I'm an idiot. I'm stressed right now, to say the least. Voldemort is attacking nearly everyday, Dumbledore is dead, people I love are dieing and I feel like I can't do anything to stop it."

Hermione knew she couldn't refuse to talk to him after he said something like that. He was finally opening up to her and he needed someone. She cautiously allowed more room for him and said: "Harry, that's what I said before, that's why Ron and I are here, to protect you and help you through this."

He moved closer to her. "I know, it's just I'm scared. I feel like I'm going to fail, I mean, I was powerless to stop Dumbledore's death, How am I supposed to stop anyone else's?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around him and he sagged into her.

"Harry, you _are_ strong enough. And I know you won't fail. You are the strongest person I know. You have Ron and especially me, I won't leave your side I will stay with you until the end."

"Why, why should you stay with me through all this?"

"Because, I am your friend and I l...I l..."

Harry's heart began to race, was she about to say what he thought she was going to say? "I love you Harry." Time slowed, he looked into her eyes and felt a passion burning within him. He leaned in closer to her face and their lips met and it was like an atomic bomb going off, they were interrupted.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron was standing in the doorway. 'Of all the times...' Harry thought.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like." He shouted.

"Really? Because it looked to me like my two best friends were just snogging, did I get that right?"

"Ron it was the heat of the moment, this was the first time. Honest." Hermione said looking shocked.

"Hermione and I always had a thing Harry and you took her from me, stole her right out from under me."

"RON!" Hermione shouted. "We did not 'always have a thing', I thought I might like you, but I got over it when I realized you couldn't be in a serious relationship. Harry didn't steal me from you; you never had me, except in your fantasy world."

Ron looked shell shocked. "Whatever!" He yelled and stormed off. Hermione fell into Harry's arms and began to cry. What was happening to them they were all fighting and the trio was falling apart.

**_A/N-_** There you go, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Next chapter: **A Very Unexpected Visitor**.


	3. A Very Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3**

** A Very Unexpected Visitor**

The next few days went very slowly for Harry. He and Hermione hadn't talked much about what had happened and Ron was making a point to avoid them. They decided to give Ron some time to calm down before approaching him. Hermione and Harry continued training, but only half-heartedly because there was supposed to be a third person there. A few members of the order popped in every so often, but there hadn't been a meeting yet. So, everything in the world for Harry at the moment was very dull, until someone _very _unexpected showed up.

Harry awoke feeling un-rested as usual; it was five in the morning. He got out of bed and threw a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on and headed down to the atrium. After jogging two miles Harry went back upstairs to fix some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen Harry found Remus sitting at the table with a piece of toast and a cup of coffee.

"'lo Harry"

"Hey Moony, what are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question, but instead I've been meaning to ask you about something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, something seems amiss with you, Ron, and Hermione. Is it just old age kicking in, or is there something to back my suspicions?"

"Well, Hermione and I aren't on the best of terms with Ron at the moment. We kind of got in an argument a few days ago and he's been avoiding us ever since."

"So, it isn't just old age. Well Harry can I ask what the argument was over?"

Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Well... RonwalkedinonmeandHermionekissing."

"What was that, I didn't quite catch all of that Harry?" Remus had a twinkle in his eye.

Harry grudgingly replied. "Ron walked in on Hermione and me kissing." There, it felt good to tell Remus.

Remus laughed and didn't stop for about a minute. "Well, good for you Harry, Hermione is a great girl. Did you know that the same thing happened with James and I when he and Lily first began dating? Can you picture me, playing the role of the jealous friend?"

Harry laughed. "It is hard to picture."

"But seriously Harry, just give him some time, that's all I needed in that situation, he'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Moony. Now do you want some actual breakfast in place of just a piece of toast?"

"That sounds great."

Harry made up a grand breakfast while chatting with Remus and were later joined by Hermione then Tonks, but they saw didn't see freckled hide nor bright red hair of Ron.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on a sofa in the library reading a various assortment of books when Harry heard what sounded like the doorbell.

"Did you hear that Hermione?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard the doorbell." _DING!_ "There it goes again; I wonder if it's Moony or Tonks." Harry and Hermione got up and headed down to the first landing.

Harry got to the door and opened it up. To say he was shocked would be an understatement when a purple and blue phoenix flew in and landed on the floor, they were so distracted by the phoenix that they didn't notice the shifting of something else entering the house.

Harry approached the phoenix. "Hello, what are you doing here?" he asked. In reply there was a slight rumbling sound and standing before him was late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. In an instant Harry had his wand out and trained on the fake, followed by Hermione. "Who are you and what are you doing here imposter?"

"Harry, it's good to show vigilance, but please lower your wand." The imposter said.

"Not until you tell me your business and show me your true form."

"I daresay this is my true form Harry, but if you must know. Before what was believed to be my death you and I were having private lessons together."

Harry shifted uneasily. "You didn't specify what they concerned imposter, now speak."

"The lessons concerned finding out about Tom Riddle's history and the Horcruxes. You destroyed one in your second year and I destroyed one last summer causing this." The man showed his burnt hand.

Harry's wand fell to his side. "H-Headmaster, is it really you?"

"Yes Harry it is, but I daresay I am not your Headmaster anymore, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is."

"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said her eyes wide in shock. Harry fell to his knees and Dumbledore stepped towards him and laid his good hand on his shoulder, then pulled him up into a hug, Harry returned it with all he could muster. Hermione got a hug in as well, before they heard someone shift behind them. Harry turned and watched as an invisibility cloak fell from none other than Severus Snape's shoulders.

Harry's anger boiled, but settled when Dumbledore laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Harry, Hermione Professor Snape is with the light side, it was he that helped me appear dead. We have much to explain, so please if you will accompany me to the kitchen." They heard footsteps approaching from the stairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ron said as he rounded the last flight of stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks. "D-Dumbledore, S-Snape..." were the last words he said before fainting and falling forward. Dumbledore stopped him from falling with a wave of his hand and they all went into the kitchen.

They all took there seats, Snape and Dumbledore across from Harry, Hermione, and an unconscious Ron. "So, you said you have explanations." Harry said expectantly.

"Before we continue, Ron should hear this as well."

"Fine, _Enervate_" Harry muttered. After a few seconds Ron groggily opened his eyes. Again he saw Dumbledore and Snape, but didn't faint this time.

Forgetting his anger at Harry Ron said: "Harry who are these imposters?"

"Well, the one on the left with grey hair and long beard is former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the one on the right is former potions master Severus Snape. They are who they appear to be Ron; Dumbledore supplied information about the horcruxes." Harry said, grateful that they were speaking again.

"But...how...I saw Dumbledore's dead body..." Ron trailed off.

Dumbledore looked on with amusement at the entire seen then spoke. "Ron, that is the delightfully clever tale I was about to share with the three of you." They all looked at him expectantly.

"It began during the summer of last year when Voldemort began to question Severus' loyalties slightly and began devising a plan to get rid of me. Professor Snape supplied me with this information and we began devising a plan. He knew of Draco's plot to kill me and bring the death eaters into the school, so we decided that that would be the perfect time to put our plan into action.

"The weakening potion that I drank in the cave just made it easier to execute the plan. When we arrived back I sent you to get Severus and as you did I cast the paralyzing charm on you, so you wouldn't interfere and would not get hurt. As I did so I let Mr. Malfoy disarm me and believe that he had won, then I just had to bide my time until Severus arrived.

"Once he arrived I begged and pleaded with him to make my death seem real and it would please the death eaters to see me beg for my life. As he stepped forward Severus said the killing curse, but actually cast a silent spell imitating the killing curse which caused a delayed effect potion I had drunk come into effect. The potion was the draught of living death, which gives all signs that a person is dead, except for the fact that they aren't. A wordless and wandless spell from myself caused me to fly off the tower to add to the effect.

"I had seconds before the potion took effect, so luckily no one was watching as I cast a levitation charm on myself to slow my descent. Then it was all up to Severus. Since it was believed I was dead and believed that Severus had killed me, Voldemort would believe me dead and would not question Severus' loyalties, thus, as the muggle expression goes, we killed two birds with one stone." Dumbledore looked to Snape.

"Well," Snape began still looking somewhat resentful. "It was my job to get all the death eaters out of there to avoid death. As we were fleeing, Pot- errrr...Harry caught up with us insisting on killing me for he believed I had murdered Albus. As we dueled I tried to give him the tools he needed to become a better duelist. Also, you may or may not have noticed that I did not capture Harry and bring him with me to the dark lord, even though it was in my power." Snape looked back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore picked up again. "Then it was a waiting game until the funeral. At the time of the funeral I was able to subdue the effects of the potion and create a tomb, which gave an excuse for what happened to my body and created a distraction. As the smoke rose and everybody was occupied with the tomb I transformed into my secret animagus form, which is that of a phoenix and flew away." Harry recalled seeing a phoenix fly off into the blue when the tomb was created.

"Then all we had to do was wait until the right time to reveal ourselves."

"That's...That's brilliant" Hermione said in awe.

"Yes, I thought it was quite clever myself," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling more than ever. "We have more business to discuss, but we will save that for later, until we have the appropriate audience."

"Headmaster, I have one question," Hermione began. "What about the portrait of yourself on the wall in your office, that only happens for passed Headmaster's or Headmistress'."

"Very good question Miss Granger, you are truly the smartest witch I have ever had the pleasure to meet. The portrait is an enlarged version of my chocolate frog card, put in the traditional picture frame, which I did before Harry and I left on our mission."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded still in awe at the genius of the plan.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "I hope you won't mind hosting Severus and I for a period of time?"

"No, it is no problem," Harry said. He didn't like the idea of Snape staying at his house, but Snape had earned his trust, so he would put up with it.

The day continued and Harry was happier than he had been in months. Remus and Tonks showed up to find the Headmaster, who they thought was dead and Severus Snape, who they thought had murdered him sitting in the kitchen conversing. It took another long explanation to assure them and afterwards everyone looked a ton happier. Ron realized that he had talked to Harry and Hermione and was back to not speaking to them, but no longer went out of his way to avoid them. Harry figured that it may be the best time to talk with him, so he took advantage of the situation.

Harry walked up to the door of Ron's room. He gave a light knock and heard "It's unlocked." Harry opened the door and Ron looked at him. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah Ron, it is me, and I think it's time we talked about what happened."

Ron didn't reply, but nodded to an armchair. Harry took the seat, but said nothing. After several minutes of silence Harry spoke. "Ron, listen I'm sorry that I kissed Hermione, but I really care about her and she returns those feelings."

Ron sighed and Harry continued. "We really didn't mean to hurt you, we got caught up with each other and it really was the perfectly wrong time that you walked in."

Ron gave a short laugh at Harry's oxymoron and then finally said something. "I know you didn't do that to me on purpose Harry, but I've like Hermione since forth year and I thought we had a thing going for a while. And well when I saw you kissing her I just freaked. I shouldn't have overreacted, but I couldn't help it."

"It's ok Ron, I'm really sorry. But listen, you're my best mate and I can't deal with not talking to you. I need you as much as I need Hermione to get through this. And listen I hope it's OK with you, but I really like Hermione and please don't mind if we start dating..."

Ron nodded. "Friends then?" Harry said offering his hand.

Ron stood up and pulled him into a manly hug and said: "Best friends"

**_A/N-_** There's the third chapter I hope you liked it. As always please leave a review on your way out. My rate of updates may slow a little bit, because I've been doing this on the weekend and I have school as well, but the latest I will update is next weekend. Next Chapter: **The Second Prophecy**.


	4. The Second Prophecy

**Chapter 4**

**The Second Prophecy**

A few more days passed and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were training together once again. Dumbledore was teaching them many advanced spells from his knowledge and they were working well and progressing fast. Snape had even assisted in the occlumency exercises a couple of times when he was not off at meetings with Voldemort. There was a small order meeting that Harry and Remus called to alert a select few members of Dumbledore's return. There was crying, laughing, and hugs at the meeting, all were thrilled that Dumbledore was not dead.

They had still not had the meeting that Dumbledore promised them, because according to him they did not yet have the appropriate audience, but he said it would be soon.

Ron and Harry were heading upstairs after a practice Quidditch game in the atrium when they ran into someone they weren't expecting. "Gin, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, dad brought me here, he said there was an important meeting tonight that I was wanted at." Harry and Ron nodded in understanding; it was the meeting Dumbledore had promised them.

"What is it?" She asked about their nodding.

"Dumbledore said we would be having an important meeting the day he got back, and this is probably it."

She mouthed an 'oh' then they proceeded into the kitchen.

After lunch Harry went to find Hermione and she was in the first place he looked: the library. "Hey Mione," He said as he plopped down beside her.

"Hi Harry," she didn't look up from her book.

"I think Dumbledore is going to hold the meeting tonight." She didn't need to ask what meeting. "I wonder what it's about." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," she said half heartedly. Harry realized she had set down her book and was looking him in the eyes. "Harry I think we need to talk about the night that Ron got angry with us."

Harry knew this was coming, but butterflies still fluttered in his stomach. "Yeah..."

"Do you feel the same way for me as I do for you?"

"Of course I do Hermione, but it...the war..." He fumbled. "Do you feel the same way about me?" He finally spat out.

"Well, of course Harry and I want to be with you."

Harry didn't say anything, but answered her with a kiss on the lips. They broke apart. "So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes"

"Then, let me give my new girlfriend another kiss." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Oh, bloody hell. Why does this keep happening?" They looked up to see Ron in the doorway. "Jeez, if you guys are gonna be doing this; try to keep it to a minimum in front of me."

Harry threw a pillow at him. "Shove off," he replied laughing.

"Anyways, before I saw something that nearly blinded me I was coming up to tell you that Neville and his Grandmother are here." Harry and Hermione got up and followed Ron downstairs. In the living room on the bottom landing they found a nervous looking Neville with his grandmother who was wearing her elegant furs.

"Hey Neville," Harry said as he approached them.

"Hi Harry," he replied. There were greetings all around and the looks on Neville's face when Dumbledore walked through the door was priceless. After Dumbledore told his story they showed Neville around and took him to the atrium. Once there tour was over it was approaching dark. As they walked into the living room the fire flared and out stepped Luna Lovegood and her father. She was wearing her butterbeer necklace and radish earrings and had the dreamy look in her eyes. Her father was a fairly tall man and had the same far away look in his eyes as Luna did.

"Hi Luna," Harry was the first to speak.

"Hello Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville," she said dreamily, nodding to each of them and her gaze finally rested on Ron and stayed there. "This is my father Leonard."

"Hello all," they all shook hands and were joined shortly by everyone else and they all went into the kitchen. Harry looked around and looked at the occupants of the room. Sitting in the room were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Leonard, Luna, Neville, Neville's Grandma, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore.

"Good," Dumbledore stood up, "Now that we are all here, we have something very important to discuss. But, first welcome to everyone it is good to see you all again. I have called you all here because of a certain prophecy that came to my knowledge many years back. It came about soon before Miss Weasley's and Miss Lovegood's birth. It concerns the six young adults in this room with us.

"_Born to stand together, six will unite in times of darkness. Born with power unimaginable, they are the source of light in a dark world. The bonds will form and make them stronger, for they are born to stand together._"

Harry felt lightheaded, another prophecy! All his friends looked shocked, but the adults all looked only mildly surprised.

"This concerns the power that you have. When you were all babies there were blocks placed on your powers, so as to keep yourselves and others safe and to not draw suspicion. Tonight these blocks will be removed, releasing the power foretold."

Dumbledore looked at everyone then continued. "Miss Weasley if you will please step up to the front of the room." Everyone looked at her encouragingly and she walked to the front of the room. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began speaking in some foreign language, Harry guessed it was Latin. After a few minutes there was a bright light in the room and Dumbledore stopped. The light subsided and Ginny still looked the same, but they could feel the magic in the room.

"Ginny if you will please take your seat." She did. The next person he called forward was Luna, followed by Neville, then Ron, Hermione, and finally Harry. Hermione gave him an encouraging look and squeezed his hand before he went up. Dumbledore began speaking again and waving his wand around him, Harry began to feel something build within his chest and as the minutes passed it grew more and more until finally there was a bright light and Harry felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body. He felt invincible, it was the best feeling in the world and he sat down feeling exhilarated.

"Your learning abilities, physical abilities, and magical abilities will increase by nearly three times; the effects will vary according to your strengths, and it may take close to a week for the affects to fully take affect. Now, onto the next order of business, I would like to give you the option to train here and hone your skills for a duration not yet known. The training will help you better control your powers and expand your knowledge vastly. Do you accept this invitation?"

The six of them nodded eagerly. "Though it must first be OK with your guardians," everyone who's guardian was in the room with them looked to them. All of them received an affirmative nod after a little bit of thinking, Molly especially looked hesitant, but Arthur changed her mind.

"Good, now I believe this meeting has come to an end." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the doors opened.

All of the guardians went home that night, but all of the children stayed. They ate dinner with a large amount of chatting and they didn't get to bed until late that night.

Harry woke in the morning feeling unusually well rested, even though he had only slept a few hours. He noticed it was about six in the morning as he got out of bed and into some clothes. He didn't see anybody and headed down to the Atrium first thing. He thought of the normal training room and went in to run. As he started running Harry was shocked at what he could do. He began to speed up and was running at what would have been a full out sprint before, but was now a fair jog. Harry felt like he could run forever, but settled for twelve laps around the track which was three miles.

He headed up to the shower and then the kitchen to begin fixing breakfast for everyone. Before he entered the kitchen, he sensed that someone was in there, so he opened the door to find Ginny sitting at the table.

"Hey Ginny," He said getting out what he would need to fix breakfast.

"Hi Harry," she said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Eh, I always get up early and go for a jog down in the Atrium."

"Oh, yeah, I normally don't get up so early, but this morning I felt strangely rested, probably one of the after effects of the removal of the block."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Harry began cooking eggs and decided it was much better to have Ginny as a close friend than a girlfriend. They were soon joined by Hermione who walked in and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips. Ginny looked at them like a deer in the headlights as the muggle expression goes.

Hermione noticed Ginny's shocked look first. "Oh, Ginny, we're sorry we didn't tell you it only happened yesterday and..." she trailed.

Ginny regained her composure after the initial shock. "Don't worry about it Herms, I'm not surprised, I realized that it was bound to happen over the summer." She gave both of them an encouraging smile.

"As long as you're alright with it," Harry said giving her a look.

"Yep, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"OK," they both replied, relieved that they had avoided an argument. Dumbledore came into the kitchen beaming a few minutes later.

"Hello everyone, Harry, breakfast smells excellent." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling away.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry grinned.

"Please Harry; I think we are close enough that we can drop the formalities. You can call me Albus. That goes for everyone as well." They nodded.

They were joined soon after by Remus, then Luna, Neville, and finally Ron. Everyone looked peculiarly well rested and cheery. As they sat down to breakfast they chatted happily. Harry hadn't felt so good in a long time. He chatted with Hermione, while Neville chatted with Ginny; it was surprising, Neville's nervousness seemed to be gone. Ron chatted with Luna about Quidditch while she dreamily talked about some strange animal and didn't lift here eyes from his face. And finally Dumbledore and Remus were conversing happily with each other.

After everyone was finished with breakfast, Dumbledore called everyone's attention. "Now that we are all well fed and well rested, shall we begin your training?"

They all nodded eagerly. "OK, start by changing into some loose fitting clothes or robes, whichever you prefer."

They met back up in the living room five minutes later. "For those who are not yet of age," he looked to Ginny and Luna, "The removal of the blocks made your magic use undetectable by the ministry or anyone else." Grins spread across their faces and they followed Dumbledore to the Atrium. Dumbledore walked in front of the wall and a door appeared in its place. They walked into a room similar to Harry, Hermione, and Ron's training room.

"Well, I suppose we'll begin with a few advanced dueling spells. The first spell is _Desabro_, it is similar to the stunning spell, but is faster and knocks the person out for several hours unless a very advanced reviving spell is used to negate the effects." Dumbledore showed them the proper wand movements. "Now say it with me _Desabro_."

"_Desabro_" they all echoed. Dumbledore had them try it in turns. Harry was the only one who was able to generate any results, but in the next round of casting Neville was able to generate a pale blue light. After ten more minutes of casting everyone was able to generate a fairly bright blue light, Neville and Harry were progressing the fastest followed by Ron and Hermione, then Ginny and Luna.

They continued for a little while longer until they all had it down. "Excellent, that is very advanced magic. Now, let's move onto a very advanced shield charm called _Protego Maximus_, if performed properly this shield can block all spells except the unforgivables."

Again they all went in turns and Harry and Neville excelled above the rest by producing a glowing silver shield on their first try. After a few more times everyone got it down.

"You are all progressing faster than I had hoped. With each casting your magic grows." They spent the rest of the duration working on a various assortment of advanced spells. After each cast Harry could really feel his magic growing.

**_A/N-_** Well I decided to post another chapter before the end of the weekend. Please, I can tell by the hit count that people are reading this, there are over 600 hits, but only five reviews, so please leave a review on your way out. I think the chapters are gonna start getting longer from here and the horcruxes will come in next chapter.


End file.
